


The First Time

by Ann_Minamino_Hawkins



Series: Newtmas Drabbles [2]
Category: The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: (this time at least.), Almost smut but no, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 15:12:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3655014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ann_Minamino_Hawkins/pseuds/Ann_Minamino_Hawkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas and Newt share an amazing experience.<br/>Yes, exactly as cheesy as it sounds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Time

"Tommy!"-Newt moaned softly.-"Tommy, bloody hell!"  
"Sssh! Do you want those shanks to hear us?"  
The blond beneath him didn’t answer, he just kept panting harshly. He reached up to ruffle his own blond locks. His cheeks flushed bright red, lips swollen from kissing. Eyes hazily darkened by lust and desperate need. All he could see was Thomas. His messy dark brown hair, his shining bright eyes. All he could see was eagerness. Thomas couldn’t stop himself. He wanted Newt. He needed him like never before. He loved him so much and he wanted to get as close to him as possible. He wanted to make him feel good. The need to be inside him almost scared him. He couldn’t remember anything from his previous life-nothing before the Maze. Still he was sure that he never ever loved anyone this much. It was all really overwhelming; he wanted to kiss Newt everywhere at once. Caress him and map his skin everywhere at the same time. Cherish him, feel his whole being, his rapid heartbeat, be one, bodies melting into each other’s completely entwined.  
It was even weirder, because next to all the love and emotions, there still was something a bit raw, and animalistic in it. He was seeking pleasure. But of course he wanted to pleasure his partner too. And boy did it feel good…  
For Newt it was a lot similar too. He was just as overrun as Thomas and just as eager and needy, if he wanted to be honest. But it was all so-romantic and intimate at the same time.  
He wanted Thomas inside him, as close as he could get. And it sounded so utterly weird even is his head… but he couldn’t help himself. He wanted to experience this with Thomas and no one else. Something this personal and intimate…  
Newt couldn’t imagine anything like this with anyone else. He never let his guard down in front of anyone else. He was always on full alert-his whole being tense and edgy. But now - with Thomas if was a lot different. He was completely naked in front of him, in all of the meanings of the word. He didn’t act tough – he was himself and didn’t hide anything from the other boy. Not his sensitiveness, not his vulnerability. He didn’t have to act strong and reliable – always taking care of others – he let Thomas take care of him.  
Of course it was also a way for him to express his emotions. All the love he felt, all the caring. He could be gentle with his partner – they were all alone, in private. Well as „in private” as they could be, given the circumstances of the Glade.  
“Tommy! Please!”-Newt was losing his composure coming undone. He was lost in the ocean of sensations and started getting impatient. “C’mon Tommy, It’s not like we have all day-oh bloody… fuck!”  
“Ssh! Newt I really don’t want to rush this. I mean it’s our first time and all, and I don’t want to hurt you babe.”  
“But it’ okay, I’m ready Tommy.”  
“Ya’ sure?”  
“Yeah, yeah sure, bloody hell; do you not know how to do this? Eh?”  
“Don’t be ridiculous, I do know! Just… just…”  
“What? What’s the matter Tommy? Do you not want this?”  
“Of-of course I do, you shank. It’s just that… are you sure about this? I don’t want to hurt you…”  
“If it hurts too bad, I will tell you ad we’ll just stop, kay’?”  
“Okay, but are you really sure about this? It’s kinda weird. Really unusually…”  
“Intimate?”  
“Yes, yes, that’s it, intimate.”  
“I… it is unusual for me too, yes, but… I don’t know, I really do want this, and I want this with you Tommy, and no one else! Because I love you.”- Newt stated, reaching up with pale hands cupping Thomas’ flushed cheeks.  
The brunette was stunned. His eyes bore into the blonde’s, a rather serious expression on his face.  
“I love you too.”-he replied with a caring smile full of emotion.  
“Good that.”-Newt chuckled.-So shall we begin?”  
“Absolutely.”-he pecked the other’s lips. - I’ll be gentle.”  
…  
“Bloody hell; Tommy this was amazing!”-Newt panted. Thomas grinned.  
“Yep, same here. Do it again sometime?”-he winked.  
“Shut up ya shank!”  
“I love you.”  
“I love ya too Tommy. Goodnight!”  
And yet again the two gladers fell asleep in each other’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> I finally managed to post this new little drabble. yay!  
> I hope you enjoyed! ^^  
> If you did,please comment something nice,to inspire my lazy-and quite busy-(ass)...shuckface.  
> Wanna prompt me on tumblr? Find me at: http://annminaminohawkins.tumblr.com/  
> Thanks for reading!  
> Love,  
> Anna


End file.
